Allied Interstellar Federation
The Allied Insterstellar Federation was a five-species nation with it's capital on the planet Mars in the Sol system. It was one of the "big three" intergalactic powers alongside the Triarian Collective and Equestrian Empire. It is presumed destroyed following the Universal War. Government The Government of the AIF was democratic, with a council made up of a fluctuating number of members being elected every year with no term limit for its members. There was a President, but s/he had the same influence as any other council member and was mainly a figurehead for international diplomacy. Every internal faction had its own political structure, but even the Feudal Monarchy of the Humankind Empire of Abh was benevolent towards their citizens, who could impeach the Emperor/Empress by petition. Economic Structure The Allied Insterstellar Federation's economy was somewhat of an oddity. All major corporations were controlled by the government, but small businesses were permitted. It was somewhat socialist, but it was quite different. The whole economy was more of a simulated socialist enviroment, and was in fact closer to communism. It just gave the illusion of socialism (Capitalism is too far off) to its citizens, people still bought things, and were paid for work. However, pay was strictly regulated by law to be extremely equal and only jobs that were not actually needed in society at all were given lower pay than others (Such as artistan positions). It was estimated by its founders that this system would fail in a way similar to the Soviet Union if not provided with incredibly amounts of resources. With the advent of better mining and farming technology along with limited matter transmutation that level of production was a reality, allowing the system to function. Of course, if enough production facilites were destroyed the nation would have undergone a Soviet Union-type collapse unless it converted to capitalism. Species The Allied Insterstellar Federation was made up of five species, the Abh, the Dolphins, the Boskops, the Ethra'Hirel and the humans. The humans have had a turbulent and violent history, while other races that originated around the same time as them were reaching out to the stars in unity, the humans were still trapped beneath the atmosphere and fighting over whose belief was right. However, they became a major power in the universe despite all this. The Abh are a species created by the humans through genetic engineering to be the ultimate soldier and pilot, and were practically military slaves. However, they have since become far more than the warrior grunts they were made to be and were completely equal citizens of the Federation. In fact, they held a lot of influence with the humans, who considered them to be superior. The Dolphins are a sentient species that naturally evolved on Earth with the humans, but they evolved underwater instead of on land. Due to this, they were never able to develop technology and instead had to be uplifted by the humans after the language barrier was broken. They are quite independent, and all their ships are built and crewed entirely by Dolphin personnel. They are operated without the use of any robotic avatars, and instead use echolocation boards for control. They are renowned as excellent tactical officers in space, due to their familiarity with a 3-D combat enviroment. The Boskops are an interesting case, they evolved on Earth but their bodies (Similar prima facie to that of the Triarians, but with a much larger head and presumably lacking the specially adapted eyes) were unsuitable for the situation at the time. There was no civilization, and thus their much larger and more efiicient brains were useless when combined with their frail bodies. However, they knew far more than the humans at the time, and had reached a late 21st century level of technology but they only controlled one island city due to the constraints of the era. The humans of the time (which was before the invention of fire) were contacted by the Boskops after their many years of isolation. Their records state that they planned to slowly uplift the humans, starting with the gift of fire and the idea of training animals. However, the humans became greedy and began killing the Boskops off. Fearing their destruction, as they had no weaponry, the Boskops began construction of a huge ark to carry them off the planet. Eventually, they launched this ark into orbit. At some point they discovered warp drive technology and left for deep space, it is believed that this event took place in the Renaissance period of human history. It is also suspected that multiple myths such as that of Prometheus and the myth of Atlantis have their origins in Boskop activites. The Ethra'Hirel went with the Boskops on their ark, being the lower warrior caste of the Boskop city. They are a tripedal reptillian species, and seem to be completley loyal to the Boskops. Factions The Allied Interstellar Federation had four factions within it, while most were factions focused around one species, they all had immigrants from other factions living in them. These factions were the Human Cooperative (The dominant human faction), the Humankind Empire of Abh (The only Abh faction, broken down into 8 kingdoms), the 42 Aquatic Clans (The only Dolphin faction, broken down into 42 clans), the Kepler Alliance (The smaller of the two human factions), and the Progenitor Refugees (The combined Boskop/Ethra'Hirel faction). These factions were considered socially equal, though the Human Cooperative considered the non-human factions to be superior to them, while the Projenitor Refugees treated the human factions like accomplished children. The 42 Aquatic Clans were generally much more independent than the other factions, and refuse any help with the construction of their buildings or starships. The Humankind Empire of Abh saw the other factions as equals and treated them with respect, despite former tensions with the Human Cooperative due to the Abh species being created to serve humans as warriors and nothing else. History After the 3rd World war in 2031, the remaining nations of the earth bound together to form the EA (earth alliance). In 2057, at a secret EA facility in Antarctica, the EASS Galileo was launched. The first ship to use the new negative energy warp drive, the Galileo was able to reach star systems up to 200 light-years away from earth within a few short years. This ushered in a new era of space travel, the EA began producing large numbers of starships and by 2123 they controlled every star system withing 200 light-years of earth. The EA had debated moving out further, but every time someone put the notion forward it was rejected, as most of the citizens were afraid of contact with hostile aliens. Finally, in 2133, they were able to get the idea through the paranoia of the citizens, the vote was on the side of expansion, with just enough people voting for it for it to pass. The EA began construction of a faster FTL and by 2137 they were able to reach out further and faster. The EAS Hawking was launched with this new FTL. During the Draconian War, the EA was a major player. They are credited with getting the nations of the Milky Way to ally and build up their military through multiple unorthodox ways, one of which was acting threatening so that the other nations would prepare for war. As they despised the Draconians the most (before the attack on the Aetherii), they now have an insanely large military. However, during the war Earth was destroyed by the Draconians. While this had little actual impact due to most of it's surface already being scorched, it was a great blow to the morale of the EA. Recently, the Earth Alliance was broken apart by a second Common Sense War dubbed the Doctrinal Conflict, resulting in an even harsher version of the Common Sense Doctrine. It was dissolved and reformed into the Allied Insterstellar Federation. Since then it has recovered from the Doctrinal Conflict and become a major power in the universe once more.